


And It Hurt

by Just_All_Random



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: Hwanwoong could never have the love he desired.





	And It Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy today im just not feeling it and I needed to cope with angst so
> 
> Enjoy

  
Watch. That was all Hwanwoong could do. He wrapped his arms around himself, breathing out a quivered sigh, oddly cold.

It hurt. That was how Hwanwoong could only describe it. _Hurt_ : the pressing down on his chest, his lungs burning when he was breathless at the sight of _him_ , and then his lungs squeezing his heart when he took shaky, heavy breathes at the sight of _them_.

 _Them_. They weren't who he despised. In fact, he despised neither of them, he couldn't bring himself to hate such close friends.

 _Friends_ , Hwanwoong would scoff, a bitter word filling a bitter mind, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

Regret followed soon afterward. He had no right to feel bitter since it was his fault for never saying anything. But at the same, Hwanwoong realized, he could've never done anything.

Youngjo was never his, no matter how much Hwanwoong desired it. Youngjo could never _be_ his. He's Gunhak's, and Gunhak's his. They were meant for each other, and it became clear to Hwanwoong and his bitter thoughts as he watched.

And it hurt.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Life feels like shit but at least onewe is finally debuting
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/aegi_woongz) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/abeeb)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanxx for reading


End file.
